Don't scar yourself and ask
by fictionlover94
Summary: Natalie Drilovsky really should not have asked where babies come from.


"Dad," asked Natalie Drilovsky, Patton's 8 year old daughter. She looked at them and Patton looked up over his work. He was grading some history papers from work. Honestly, some of this college kids think that they can get away with putting stupid answers.

"Dad?" she asked again. She looked up at her father and he looked at her. He put his papers aside and looked at his daughter.

"Yes Nat?" he said. Both of them looked at each other then she looked at her shoes. He looked at her expantly, waiting for her to speak. He meet her brown eyes with his.

"Dad where do babies come from?" she asked him and he blinked. Where do babies come from? What kind of question was that? His eyes seemed to glaze over when images popped in his mind. He didn't think that Fanny was the type to go for that right after there wedding. And that nightgown was quiet reveling...

"Dad? Dad!" his daughter kept repeating until he snapped out of his trance. He blinked once, twice and quit focusing on his daughters red hair which was the same as her mothers. He looked at her and a thought crossed his mind.

"To make a baby you need a man's sperm and a woman's egg cell. When the sperm and the egg meet each other, a zygote, or a zygocyte is formed. Then the fetal stage starts at the beginning of the 9th week following fertilization, after the zygote, blastocyst, and embryonic stages. The risk of miscarriage decreases sharply at the beginning of the fetal stage. The fetus is not as sensitive to damage from environmental exposures as the embryo was, though toxic exposures can often cause physiological abnormalities or minor congenital malformation. Fetal growth can be terminated by various factors, including miscarriage, feticide committed by a third party, or induced abortion.' Patton explained. He is out to confuse his daughter. She wasn't ready, she his baby girl. He didn't want to scar her at this age.

"Huh? Dad could you explain it to me like you would explain it to a 8 year old instead of talking to mom?" she asked and he shook his head.

"No sorry sweetie, would you like me to give you an enclyopedia?" He gestured toward the long white book shelf filled with books and sure enough an A to Z encylopedia set.

"Um no thanks I'll go ask mom." She reached the door and walked out determined to get an answer. Fanny was going to give her an answer for sure, she is a doctor.

"Fanny-" He walked in on them after Natalie asked the question. Fanny was in her favorite outfit of a pair of light colored jeans and a green t-shirt. She was barefoot and her hair half tied up.

"Patton what I'm going to explain-" He kissed her full on the lips. Natalie looked at them and her mouth agap. A girl with wavy black hair walked in and stared.

"Oh great I was just about to eat too." She threw her hands up in the air. She put her empty glass on the dining table since the kitchen counter had been taken over by her kissing parents. Samantha, aka the girl looked at them and walked in the living room to watch the marathon of Spongebob. Then a boy about 12 walked in.

"We eat here! I don't want to see you two making babies!" he cried out. Making babies? They were only kissing, and nothing else.

"Brenden do you know where babies come from?" she asked him. His comment really struck her odd, he knew! He could tell her when mom and dad couldn't.

"Sure do, mom and dad told me when I was 8 cause Uncle Shaunie was going to be a dad. Why?" He looked at her with wide eyes. 8 years old, and she as 8 years old.

"Do you want me to tell you?" He asked her slyly.

"Yes! I was the same age they told you." She looked at him hopefully, mom explained to him. Dad didn't give him a long winded speech like he did before.

"Okay so theres a guy and a girl. There in love and MARRIED and well, there naked..." Wait what? Naked, the girl and boy together? It was wrong to ask this question to her brother. She should have asked her sister where they come from.

"Okay you know the organs of the human body. You do since we learned that while in Montral..." He went on explaining. She was going to puke well she felt like she was.

"Do you get it?" he asked her and smiled. If it weren't for that movie he'd still be 10 years old and not decommissioned next year.

"I do and I wished I never asked! I'm going to puke!" she declared and watched Spongebob with her sister.

"Sam do you know where babies come from?"

"Yea want me to explain." She asked her eyes never leaving the screen until the comericals popped on. Then her eyes strayed to her work for the Global Tatical Officer position.

"Well I just want to know if Brenden is right about a girl and a guy being uh... Well naked..."

"Yea he's right, if he scarred you I can have him go though an early decommissioning..." She snapped back to the screen, and both of them watched spongbob get ripped apart by the gorilla. Despite what she just learned she eventually forgot. She was planning revenge.

**%%%%%**

"Soooooo..."Stressed out Lilly, she was the youngest daughter of Wally and Kuki Beatles.

"What?" said Lindsey. She was playing innocent everybody was given the task to figure out where babies come from. The youngest were always left out and this was there time to find out for once. Lindsey had to ask either numbuh 34 and 78.

"I report Jeanettes parents said nothing," said Jeanette Gilligan.

"Well nothing," continued Lindsey. Numbuh's 34 and 78 gave nothing away.

"What about you Lilly? And I have nothing to report," said Chelsea daughter of numbuh's 202 and 74.239.

"My dad fainted and my mom told me to come here," said Lilly truthfully. It was a funny sight to see, Wally fainted and her Kuki's voice was so shrill, her sister and brothers listening to what she was going to stay.

"Well what about you Natalie." Everybody's eyes was on her, and they stared. She knew something all of them was thinking. Natalie knew.

"Well my brother told me-"

"I should have asked Hoagie," pronounced Jeanette. It would have worked too.

"My dad said that if it weren't for that talk he'd still be ten years old." Natalie confessed. Lindsey whispered to Jeanette, would there have been much of a difference?

"Maybe we really shouldn't have asked..." said Lilly and every girl nodded. Natalie, Lilly, and Chelsea went on to talking about rainbow monkey's and Jeanette and Lindsey talked about the history project.


End file.
